warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mothwing
Mothwing is a beautiful, triangular-faced,Revealed in Midnight, pg 51 dappledRevealed in Starlight, allegiances golden tabby she-cat with a long coat rippling with dark tabby stripes, and large, amber eyes.Revealed in Midnight, pg 51 History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :It is said before this book, that the rogue Sasha had two kits, Mothwing and Hawkfrost. She left them for RiverClan to raise. Mothwing was a warrior before she decided to be a medicine cat. She trained under Mudfur, the current medicine cat. She was afraid that StarClan wouldn't accept her, but later Hawkfrost tore off a moth's wing and set it outside Mudfur's den, and Mudfur believed it to be a sign from StarClan that Mothwing should be his apprentice. During her medicine cat training, she becomes good friends with Leafpaw, the medicine cat apprentice from ThunderClan. ''Moonrise :After Leafpaw and Sorreltail had gotten chased by WindClan warriors, Mothwing fights them off revealing she was a warrior before she became a medicine cat. She is one of Leafpaw's closest friends. One day, when hunger drives Sorreltail to cross the RiverClan border, Hawkfrost finds her. When Mothwing appears, she tells Hawkfrost that this is no way to steal ThunderClan territory. Hawkfrost agrees that RiverClan should just take ThunderClan's territory little by little, just as Mothwing had said. Hawkfrost lets Sorreltail go, and she and Leafpaw leave. Mothwing follows them back, apologizing about what had happened. She said that that was the only way Hawkfrost would let Sorreltail go. Leafpaw thought Hawkfrost was so much like Tigerstar, and she asked Mothwing who her father was. Mothwing replies that Tigerstar was. When a RiverClan apprentice, Reedpaw, almost drowned, Mothwing panicked. Leafpaw ended up saving his life. She tells Mothwing not to feel so bad about panicking. Dawn :Despite her best efforts, along with Cinderpelt and Leafpaw, her mentor, Mudfur dies, just before the Clans leave for the Great Journey. Just before the Clans leave, her mother Sasha comes to ask her and Hawkfrost to come back and live in the forest with her. Mothwing declines, explaining that she is RiverClan's medicine cat and her Clan needs her. Hawkfrost only declines because he just wants to take over the Clans later in life, but he doesn't exactly make that clear. Starlight :She accidentally gave the elders water tainted by a dead rabbit when the Clans were settled by the lake, but she seems to have paid closer attention to her mistakes after the incident and has grown into a wise healer. It is thought that she only became a medicine cat because a moth's wing appeared outside of the den of her mentor, Mudfur, RiverClan's previous medicine cat. Mudfur took it to be a sign from StarClan. When Leafpool mentions it to her(after learning of Mothwing's disbelief in StarClan), Mothwing's eyes widen and says "That was-", but before she could finish, Cinderpelt called Leafpool. Twilight :Mothwing needs Leafpool's help to cure her Clanmates from a sickness brought by kits into the camp from a green sticky Twoleg fluid. She feels less self confident after the death of an elder named Ivytail. Despite her and Leafpool's best efforts, one of Dawnflower's kits, Tumblekit, die. Sunset :Hawkfrost blackmails Mothwing into making up a prophecy against Stormfur and Brook by threatening to tell the whole of RiverClan the truth unless she does as he says. She, disappointed, tells Leopardstar that StarClan sent her a sign saying Brook and Stormfur were unwelcome in RiverClan. It is also revealed that Hawkfrost caught the moth and put its wing outside of Mudfur's den for Mothwing, so as to be able to threaten Mothwing into doing what he wants. Hawkfrost didn't tell Mothwing what he did until the next morning, thereby taking control of her and crushing her faith in StarClan. For a while Mothwing was afraid of Hawkfrost, but when he was killed, Mothwing had no need to worry about his blackmailing and threatening. Willowpaw is also apprenticed to Mothwing. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Jaypaw, wondering why he couldn't scent Mothwing in his dream among the other medicine cats, withdraws from his dream and searches her thoughts, seeing the ordinary dreams of a normal warrior, and suspects that she does not believe in StarClan. Afterwards, Jaypaw asks what Mothwing dreamed about, Leafpool says that a Medicine cat could choose if they will share their dreams. ''Dark River :When Hollypaw goes to the Island to see what is wrong with RiverClan, she warns her and Willowpaw not to be seen. She takes care of Hollypaw while she is staying with RiverClan on the Island. Also, Mothwing is seen treating one of Icewing's newborn kits that stepped in pine needles. Outcast :At the Moonpool gathering, Mothwing doesn't show up. Willowpaw explains that she is tending to an infected bee sting, but Jaypaw thinks it was just an excuse not to come to the Moonpool just because she doesn't believe in StarClan. Eclipse :When the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, Mothwing gives her apprentice her full medicine cat name, Willowshine, and is reluctant to do so,since she does not believe in StarClan. Long Shadows :Mothwing stays RiverClan's medicine cat. She starts to send Willowshine to the Moonpool by herself now that she is a full-fledged medicine cat. Sunrise :Mothwing does not make a formal appearance, although she is mentioned in the book and in the alliegances. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Mothwing is listed in the Alligances as the medicine cat. She is presumed to be caring for the sick cat in the RiverClan camp, which is later revealed to be Leopardstar. Fading Echoes :When Leopardstar dies, Mothwing and Mistyfoot are traveling to the Moonpool, so Mistyfoot can receive her nine lives and name. On their way back, they stop by the ThunderClan camp to report the news. Jayfeather wonders if Mothwing finally believed in StarClan, now that she had witnessed Mistystar's ceremony. When he does, he finds out that Mistystar woke up, and asks Mothwing why she hadn't been with her. Mothwing then tells Mistystar that she doesn't believe in StarClan. After this, Jayfeather still thinks that StarClan made the right choice in choosing her to be RiverClan's medicine cat. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that Sasha left her kits in the Clans so they would survive better, but did not enjoy Clan life herself. Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan, but still sought out the life of a medicine cat- and with a fake omen sent by Hawkfrost, she got the position. Her non-belief in StarClan presents a problem when they need to warn her of dangers, but she still has the same desire to keep her Clanmates safe that all medicine cats must have. Rock then says that StarClan gave Mothwing Willowpaw as a solution to the communication problem. Battles of the Clans :Mothwing does not make an appearance, but she is noted to be shown as the full medicine cat of RiverClan in the RiverClan facts. She is also mentioned as having made a trip to ThunderClan with Blackclaw. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Return to the Clans :Mothwing, then Moth, is shown of the cover with her brothers Hawk and Tadpole. They are born during this book. Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole look for Ken while Sasha is hunting. They climb inside a house which floods. Tadpole tries to swim out of the water, but drowns. Sasha brings Hawk and Moth to live in RiverClan. Sasha stays for a bit, but when Leopardstar asks her to join the Clan, Sasha then decides that Clan life isn't for her, and leaves for her loner life. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She, along with Jayfeather, Barkface and Littlecloud, measures the length of line of stones used for voting on each side of the stick. They come to the conclusion that the majority of cats voted for Firestar to lead all four Clans temporarily. Trivia *Mothwing has sometimes been mistakenly described with blue eyes.In ''Twilight, page 167 *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *She has ThunderClan blood, because her father, Tigerstar, was born in ThunderClan. *She has kittypet blood as her mother, Sasha was a formally a kittypet. revealed in Into The Woods page 4 . Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: :Sasha:Revealed in Dawn, page 229 Brothers: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Brother: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Grandfather: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Confirmed StarClan Member Grandmother: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Status Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Half-Niece: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Half-Nephews: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quotes References : Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Mentors Category:Major Character